Recreational boating typically requires that motorboats be transported from one body of water to another. For outboard motor applications, this usually means that the motor, which is mounted to the boat transom, must be elevated such that the lowermost portion of the boat motor does not strike the ground or other obstacles at ground level. As the boat moves during transport, the elevated boat motor places dynamic torsional forces on that part of the boat transom to which the boat motor is mounted. Accordingly, it is desirable to place an additional support under the boat motor during elevation and transport to reduce those torsional forces.
Another unfortunate reality concerning motorboats is that the propeller of the elevated boat motor is vulnerable to theft since it can be relatively quickly and easily removed from the boat motor. Propellers are typically a very expensive component of the boat motor assembly. Propellers must be made of metal materials that are strong enough to perform as intended, which metal materials can be expensive, thus making replacement of the propeller an expensive proposition as well.